My lovely obsession
by arelando
Summary: Summary: “why can’t you love me” he asked in a desperate voice “because he and I understand each other” answer another one “then I have no choice, but to kill him”. please read and review i know you want to ku ku ku
1. my obssesion

**Hello readers this arelando and I present you "My lovely obsession". **

**Summary: "why can't you love me" he asked in a desperate voice "because he and I understand each other" answer another one "then I have no choice, but to kill him". **

**Warnings: this is a yaoi story reader so if you don't like it, don't read ok.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, because if I did well... (blushes) there would be a lot of sasu/naru explicit make out goodness. **

**Enjoy **

**Chapter one: my obsession **

It was a beautiful and peaceful night as the stars were shining brightly and the moon casting all its light over the village as the villagers were in the land of dreams.

The wind blew softly over the village.

At the Uchiha compound the twenty-two year old Uchiha Sasuke was standing outside his house roof admiring the night above, but most of all the last Uchiha heir was admiring at the picture on his hand, within that picture contain a very familiar person.

Sun kissed messy hair with a beautiful tan face with three whiskers like fox on each cheek, the most mesmerizing azure eyes that would put the bluest sky to shame and lets not forget those delicious red cherry lips that beg to be kissed, the sharingan user smile. (**A.N. yes people even **Sasuke **smiles)**

"Naruto" whispered sasuke, his eyes full of lust and desire, not just Naruto had the most beautiful face, but he(naruto) had the body that most women would kill to have, Naruto's body was truly a piece of art, his body was lean and thin that held taunting curves, slender arms with the softest of hands Oh and those inviting thighs, but most of all that round alluring butt that beg to be touch, perhaps fucked?. Sasuke felt himself go hard.

It wasn't just lust and desire the Uchiha felt for the blond shinobi, no not at all what he felt towards the said shinobi was something he though he had forgotten long time ago... love, Yes the cold hearted bastard love Naruto and the charms the blond possessed with all its being.

Sasuke chuckle.

It was strange to feel this feelings towards another, but leave it to Naruto to make people feel things they didn't know themselfs. The Uchiha didn't know when he had fallen for the blond, but he suspected it was in his early genin years, but because he was so focused on his revenge, which he successfully accomplished, he didn't acknowledge the love towards Naruto, not after he came back to the village. Suddenly Sasuke did a possessive growl. It seems that he wasn't the only one who fell for Naruto's charms, there was the hyuuga, both Hinata and Neji to be exact, also there was the kazakage of Suna Gaara, but Sasuke brushed him off a little, Gaara was in another village so he was not a problem, but what bother the Uchiha the most was **"**_**him**_**"** (**A.N. not himself, but another)** from all the people **"he"** falling for the beautiful blond, but then again he couldn't blame the man, Sasuke knew he had to act fast because if he didn't he was afraid he would lose his angel towards that **"man"**.

Naruto was his and his alone the only one to have Naruto and no one else even if it means to "destroy" those that were on his way.

The Uchiha heir smirked.

After all an Uchiha gets what they want one way or another and Naruto was no exception, he would soon learned who he truly belong too.

* * *

At the other side of konoha a silver head man was sitting next to his bedroom window with a bottle of sake at his hand looking at the night sky above him, his thoughts on a certain shinobi.

"Naruto" said Kakashi a he drank his sake from the battle.

He didn't know how it happen he knew that at the beginning he ignore the blond, that most of his attention was towards the last Uchiha heir and occasionally on Sakura, but now how he regretted it. The day he regretted it was when he found Naruto unconscious at the valley of the end at the beginning he thought Naruto was dead, but as he took a closer look he notice the barely rise of his student's chest. As he carried his student, running towards Konoha he bow the he would protect his student at all costs.

And then Naruto left konoha.

In one of his daily visits at the hospital he found Naruto's room empty, he panic at first wanting to know what happen to his student ignoring the tight pain in his chest, he immediately ran towards the hokage's office and that is how he found out naruto left the village as Tsunade was explaining Jiraiya came to naruto and took him as his apprentice and if Naruto wanted to be stronger he needed to leave the village for some hard training in order to bring back the last Uchiha heir. After that he didn't pay attention as to what else the Hokage was saying. All that was on the silver head's mind was... _"naruto left me, naruto left me all alone"_. After leaving the Hokage's office he immediately went to his apartment and as he entered into his apartment he screamed and destroyed what ever was in his apartment and continuing screaming as how he truly fail as a mentor, but as a friend as well, the following days he stayed in his abode apologizing in his mind towards Naruto. A few days later he receive a letter from Naruto saying how sorry he was for not saying goodbye, but soon shall they see each other again.

Oh boy! How surprise he was when he saw his former student after three long years.

Naruto had blossom over the last three years beautiful, he no longer wore that annoying orange outfit instead he wore black short sleeve shinobi shirt his headband was now located on his left arm with black shinobi pants with his weapon pouch on the right thigh, shinobi tape around his achilleas and black shinobi sandals. Lets just say every shinobi and civilian drooled towards the adonis like god shinobi.

Kakashi's member started to come to life.

Oh that day when he saw Naruto he lost count on how many times he masturbate. Days later he had his team again well with the exception of Sasuke, Sai taking in the place.

"Sasuke" said Kakashi with anger how the silver head wished the Uchiha had never return because just like him he was after the sweet innocent blond.

"No" said to himself "I won't allowed him to take what is mine" clenching his fist "naruto belongs to me I'll make sure of that" he pause for a second "even if it means making the Uchiha heir disappear from existence" taking another gulp of the bottle "I'll show you Sasuke.. Nobody messes with what is mine"

* * *

Suddenly the said angel woke up panting getting a feeling that something big was gonna happen what he didn't know was if it was good or bad after calming himself down the blond went back to sleep.

**

* * *

**

well that is all readers I hope you like it.

**I know the beginning was a little bit slow, but it will get better and longer that I promise and even though I should updating my other stories I'll focus on this one for now. **

**Once again thank you for reading ah and review please.**

**ARELANDO**


	2. mission

**Hi readers this is ARELANDO sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. **

**SUMMARY: "why can you love me?" he asked in a desperate voice "because he and I understand each other" answer another one "then I have no choice but to kill him". **

**WARNINGS: this is a yaoi story readers so if don't like it don't read it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this awesome anime, because if I did well…. It wouldn't be rated "T" at all. **

**ENJOY**

**CHAPETR TWO: MISSION **

It was another beautiful day at konoha, were our favorite team seven was waiting patiently for their ever so late perverted jounin sensei, which by the way he was late for about three and a half hours.

"Why can't our perverted sensei be on time at least once?" Yelled a very angry blond shinobi, who was about to explode because of his sensei tardiness.

"Ah naru-chan calm down" Said a pink haired kunoichi "as angry as I am right now too, we have no choice, but to wait for him"

"But sakura-chan" whined the blond folding his arms onto his chest "I just wish he was on time once in a while" said naruto as he pouted cutely.

"And so do I" said sakura as she smile towards the blond "But then again the time he shows up early it would be the day of the apocalypse" naruto and sakura started laughing at the little joke, mean while sasuke was just watching the two or should I say looking at naruto with a hungry gaze.

"_I don't know why my blond worries about that useless jounin?"_ The sharingan user thought with jealousy, then he smirked "_oh but soon I'll be the __**only**__ one he worries about"_

Suddenly there was a "poof" revealing a grinning sensei.

"yo" he greeted

"YOU'RE LATE" Both sakura and naruto yelled as they pointed their finger at their teacher, kakashi just held his hands in defense sweat dropping.

"Now what is the excuse this time kakashi-sensei?" said naruto as he looked at his sensei angrily and before his sensei could reply naruto interrupt him "let me guess" as he held up his hand "um …you had to help an old lady getting her cat down of a tree or you had to buy another of your stupid icha icha paridise book oh here's a good one you got lost in the road of life, which you have been lost for about how many years?" by the time he finished his rant naruto was panting.

Sasuke was just smirking at kakashi for getting scolded by his beautiful angel.

"Now now naruto don't be so harsh on me" said the jounin as he put his hand over his heart faking being hurt for being scolded by his sweet angel, naruto just scuff pouting once again "_does he have to look so delicious when he pouts, if he doesn't stop looking so good I'll have to ravish him on the spot" _he though perversely "the reason I was late was because we have a mission today" he said cheerfully.

"A mission?" asked sakura a she saw her blond team mate jump up and down exited.

"What kind of mission?" asked naruto forgetting being mad at his sensei "are we going to fight and kick some major ninja butt or rescue a lady in need?" kakashi sweat dropped again.

"unfortunally no" said the jounin as he watch naruto's face dropped into a frown, not liking to see his beloved angel looking upset he try to cheered him up "but we're having a c-class rank mission, which is escorting a young lord to his village, which is going to take us a week to accomplish, so go and prepare your stuff and meet me at the gates in two hours" everybody nodded sakura and naruto leaving immediately as sasuke was a bout leave kakashi stopped him "I need to talk to you Uchiha" said the jounin in a deadly tone sasuke narrowed his eyes towards the silver head sensei.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

Sasuke was angry no! That was putting it lightly he was downright furious how dare that one eye useless good for nothing jounin tell him of what he should or shouldn't do about naruto especially naruto his future "wife". As he was packing for the mission he couldn't stop of what the jounin has said to him and the more he thought about it the more furious he got.

***flashback***

"What?" He asked annoyed.

Kakashi looked at sasuke with disgust after a few moments of unconformable minutes the elder man spoke.

"I want you to stop going after naruto" said kakashi as he watched sasuke narrowing his eyes at him.

"You have no right to tell me as to what I should or shouldn't do especially when it concerns naruto" then he smirked towards the elder man "I mean why I should stop chasing the one, who's rightfully mine"

"He's not yours Uchiha" kakashi yelled angrily his hands turning into fists "the only one naruto belongs to is me" he said as he was trying to calm down "I'm warning you Uchiha" as kakashi's voice turn deadly serious "leave naruto alone"

"And if I don't what?" challenge the young heir, kakashi just turn around and start walking away not before leaving a shock Uchiha.

"unlike you sasuke, I never hurt naruto like you have" kakashi smirked behind his mask as he watched his student flinch "when he was in need I was there for him consoling him of what you had done to him at the valley of the end" he paused for a second before continuing, "I was the one who heal the open wounds you left in his heart" and with that the jounin "poof" away.

***End of flashback***

Finishing packing all his stuff for the mission sasuke walked out his house heading towards the gates were his team would be waiting. As he was walking towards the gates there was one thing running through the Uchiha heir's mind.

If kakashi wanted to give him a battle to see who naruto truly belong to, then the Uchiha will give him a war. As he got closer to the gates he notices his team was already there. As he walked closer he gazes at naruto with lust clouding his eyes.

It was time to start wooing his future "wife".

**Well that is all readers for now I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**One more thing if someone finds this story worthy PLEASE I need it to be beta it. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PREETY PLEASE REVIEW and if you have any suggestions please be free and tell me it will be appreciated.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING.**

**ARELANDO **


End file.
